


Tegami to sakura

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Hijikata Toushirou escreve uma carta a alguém. Quem é seu destinatário?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba
Kudos: 1





	Tegami to sakura

O céu de Edo, cheio de naves flutuando, planando e voando começava a assumir um tom entre dourado e alaranjado quando o Shinsengumi terminou a costumeira ronda diária. Kondo Isao, o comandante, estava de folga naquele dia e coube a ele, Hijikata Toushirou, assumir o posto de seu superior. Teve que liderar a ronda e, posteriormente, a caminhada dos homens de preto de volta ao quartel-general. Havia retirado o casaco e o jogara nas costas, a fim de relaxar um pouco após acender mais um cigarro que segurava entre os lábios.

Fora um dia bastante cansativo, mas produtivo. Apesar de Sougo atentar contra a sua vida algumas vezes no meio do serviço, saíra ileso. Era de praxe. Mas o seu consolo era que o dia seguinte seria o seu dia de folga. Tentaria ter paz e sossego por um dia, sem tiros de bazuca em sua direção e rezaria para que seu caminho não se cruzasse com o daquele Yorozuya destrambelhado para estragar tudo.

Tinha planos para aquele dia e não queria que ninguém os atrapalhasse.

Assim que chegou ao QG, reuniu-se brevemente com seus comandados, a fim de adiantar o relatório da ronda do dia e deixar pronto apenas para Kondo-san assinar e enviar para o velho Matsudaira, superintendente da força policial de Edo. A parte burocrática era meio chata de fazer, mas necessária. Ao final, liberou os homens para tomar banho e ir jantar, para depois se recolherem aos seus alojamentos.

Em seu alojamento, o Vice-Comandante se sentou em frente a uma mesa baixa, na qual estavam envelopes, folhas de papel, tinta nanquim e pincel. Ainda estava meio cedo para dormir, então optou por escrever uma carta. Como um escritor inspirado, ele começou a deslizar o pincel molhado no nanquim sem pressa, fazendo fluir facilmente a transição entre seus pensamentos e as palavras que gravava na folha de papel. Logo que terminou, releu a carta para revisá-la e chegou à conclusão de que o resultado não agradara. Amassou a folha de papel, fazendo uma bolinha e jogou para trás.

Não estava tão boa como ele pensava a princípio.

Recomeçou a redigir a carta, pensando em que palavras ficariam melhores em relação à primeira. Desenhou diligentemente cada ideograma com o pincel molhado em nanquim na folha de papel, mas no meio do caminho estacou. Releu o que havia escrito até então e torceu o nariz. Não era exatamente o que queria expressar em palavras manuscritas. Transformou aquela folha também em uma bolinha de papel e jogou para trás.

Por um bom tempo escrevera cartas ao seu irmão Tamegoro e certa vez chegara até a ajudar o garoto de óculos que andava com o Yorozuya a escrever uma carta para se corresponder com uma garota, e tudo fluíra muito bem. Mas agora não saía como ele realmente queria.

Mesmo assim, Hijikata faria mais uma tentativa.

Separou mais uma folha para escrever. Quedou-se pensativo por alguns momentos e, em seguida, pôs-se novamente a redigir a carta. Mergulhou o pincel na tinta nanquim e o deslizou pela folha de papel, formando ideogramas, palavras, frases e parágrafos. Deixou-se levar pela luz da lua, que entrava pela porta entreaberta do alojamento e que lhe proporcionava uma boa vista de uma cerejeira em flor plantada no pátio do QG. Ao final, seus olhos azuis passaram pela carta que acabara de finalizar com sua assinatura, conferindo cada sentença que escrevera enquanto a tinta secava.

Um leve sorriso de canto surgiu, expressando sua aprovação quanto àquela carta.

Assim que a tinta secou por completo, ele a dobrou cuidadosamente e a colocou dentro do envelope. Fechou-o e o deixou sobre a mesinha. Levantou-se e jogou as versões anteriores da tal carta no cesto de lixo e se espreguiçou. O sono chegara e ele queria dormir bem, pois acordaria cedo apesar de ser seu dia de folga.

* * *

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, Toushirou já estava terminando de vestir seu yukata escuro. Passou pela mesinha, pegou o envelope e o colocou dentro de sua vestimenta. Pegou também sua katana embainhada e a colocou à cintura, mesmo sendo seu dia de folga e saindo à paisana. Tinha sempre em mente que precaução nunca era demais, ainda mais em razão de seu cargo no Shinsengumi. Sem contar que tinha que estar precavido contra quem tentasse estragar seu dia, principalmente Sougo. E não podia esquecer que corria o risco de também dar de cara com o Yorozuya e se meter em várias furadas, como sempre acontecia quando se encontravam.

Seu humor estava especialmente bom e não queria que ninguém estragasse isso.

Assim que terminou de se aprontar, saiu de seu alojamento com um cigarro recém-aceso por entre os dedos. Olhou para as portas dos dois alojamentos que ficavam próximos ao seu. Estavam fechadas. Provavelmente Sougo ainda estava dormindo, visto que pontualidade em acordar não era uma de suas qualidades. E, por trás da porta fechada ao lado, deduzia que Kondo-san acordaria meio tarde, provavelmente havia chegado tarde da noite do snack bar onde a irmã violenta do garoto Shimura trabalhava como hostess. Não duvidava que ele acordaria com o rosto cheio de curativos, inchaços e hematomas. Vai entender aquele gorila...

Não faltava muito para que todos os alojados no QG acordassem. Tudo estava bem tranquilo por enquanto, então sairia sem problemas rumo ao seu destino.

Passou por uma loja de conveniência, da qual saiu com uma pequena sacola e seguiu o seu caminho. Aos poucos as ruas começavam a ficar mais movimentadas com pessoas indo e vindo trabalhar, estudar ou qualquer outra coisa que fariam no decorrer do dia. Não demorou muito para chegar até o seu destino.

Parou bem na entrada do cemitério, onde deu um último trago na bituca que restava de seu cigarro e, após apagá-la, jogou na lixeira. Respirou mais fundo, como se buscasse coragem para entrar.

De fato, a última vez que entrara naquele lugar já fazia certo tempo. Sim, a última vez em que estivera ali fora no funeral de Okita Mitsuba. Lembrava-se de que fora meio que obrigado por si mesmo a estar presente para se despedir dela. Mesmo remoendo tudo o que fizera desde sua partida de Bushuu a Edo, junto com Sougo e Kondo-san, incluindo a rejeição a ela, julgara que seria o melhor a se fazer.

Ele não se julgava digno de ter uma mulher como Mitsuba, mas ela gostava dele. Sabia disso. Quando de sua partida, ela abriu-lhe o coração, queria vir junto. Mas por trás daquela aparente rejeição, havia um coração que se partia para o bem dela. Ela não merecia estar junto de um homem rude como ele e que corria riscos o tempo todo em função de seu trabalho como oficial do Shinsengumi.

Ela merecia ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele. Se fosse diferente, ela seria feliz ao seu lado? Pensar nisso, naquela época e hoje, ainda lhe doía um pouco. Naquele funeral estava tomado pela dor da perda, claro, mas também pela dor do arrependimento, por não a ter visto uma última vez... Por não ter-lhe confessado a tempo que o amor que lhe era dirigido era recíproco. Toushirou lembrava-se perfeitamente desses sentimentos, mas o tempo o fizera entender que não era um monstro como ele mesmo às vezes se pintava enquanto remoía aqueles torturantes “e se...?” que pipocavam em sua mente durante certo período.

Sim, o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco era apenas um mero mortal, um homem de carne e osso que normalmente não demonstrava sentimentos. Era o seu instinto, sua proteção em certas situações. Mas ele tinha sentimentos que guardava para si, como os que vieram à tona naquele dia. Também vertia lágrimas, disfarçadas pela picância dos biscoitos excessivamente apimentados que comia para se lembrar dela.

Após uma breve caminhada, parou em frente a um túmulo no qual reconheceu o nome que nunca havia deixado de mexer com seus sentimentos. Uma cerejeira em flor estendia um de seus galhos por sobre o túmulo de Okita Mitsuba. Tirou de dentro de seu yukata o envelope contendo a carta que lhe escrevera de forma tão dedicada.

Ela era a destinatária daquele gesto de carinho por parte de seu autor.

Da sacola, tirou um pacote de biscoitos ultrapicantes e o abriu. Estava tentado a pegar o frasquinho de maionese que sempre levava consigo por hábito e colocar um pouco de seu conteúdo naquele primeiro biscoito tão vermelho quanto um molho de pimenta tabasco, mas resistiu. Após essa breve hesitação, levou-o corajosamente à boca e o mordeu, sentindo sua língua queimar imediatamente. Mesmo assim, mastigou-o e o engoliu, sentindo seus pedaços descerem como brasas incandescentes garganta abaixo. Obviamente, os olhos azuis ficaram bastante marejados, mas não sentia a mesma tristeza daquele dia.

Pegou o segundo biscoito e repetiu o mesmo ritual. Ao pegar o terceiro, quando deu a mordida, sentiu que alguém pegava um biscoito de seu pacote.

― Sougo? – ele se mostrou surpreso ao ver a pessoa ao seu lado.

― Eu tinha que ter certeza de que você não profanaria o túmulo dela.

― Tsc. – o Vice-Comandante sorriu com ironia. – Você deve estar planejando mais um atentado, não?

― Hoje não. – o jovem de cabelos cor de areia respondeu enquanto pegava mais um biscoito e comia com tanta naturalidade quanto ele comeria algo com maionese. – Tentativa de tomar seu cargo de Vice-Comandante é só quando você está em serviço.

Com os olhos fixos no túmulo da irmã mais velha, o jovem Okita acrescentou:

― Minha irmã não iria gostar de me ver te matando, Hijikata-san. Em respeito a ela, estou resistindo à tentação.

― Então temos uma trégua por hoje?

― Entenda como quiser.

Uma leve brisa soprou e um breve calafrio perpassou o corpo de Hijikata, o que geralmente ocorria quando sentia uma presença sobrenatural. Algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeira levadas pelo vento caíram no túmulo, onde ele viu alguém sentado. Era Mitsuba, que lhe dirigia um sorriso prontamente correspondido. Assim que piscou os olhos, ela desapareceu.

Fora um momento muito breve, mas suficiente para tirar-lhe qualquer peso de culpa, remorso ou arrependimento. Aquele sorriso era como se ela houvesse lido tudo o que lhe escrevera na noite anterior com tanta dedicação.

E fora suficiente para que Hijikata Toushirou ganhasse o dia.


End file.
